Our Messed Up Lives
by Ihearu
Summary: The lives of the rugrats take good and bad twists and turns KP, LT. *permanent hiatus*
1. Anger and Tears Tommy's POV

This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. I don't own Rugrats All Grown Up

Intro

When I heard the echoes of "Fight! Fight!" from the main hallway, I immediately turned and headed that way.

"Tommy!" I hear a familiar whimpering voice coming from the crowd.

"They're saying Kimi's in the fight!" Chuckie Finster cried

This took me aback. Kimberly Wantanabe Finster had changed into a crisp clean 'straightener' (Lil's words for the group, not mine) after the past few months. She'd never do anything like this.

Let me explain myself. It started when we all went to a small sleepover that began to change our lives.

Chapter one- Anger and Tears (Tommy's POV)

But world is black,

And hearts are cold.

And there's no hope,

That's what I'm told.

The World is Black, Good Charlotte

Everything all began when Lil decided to plan that everyone should sleepover at her and Phil's house, and we should make it a weekly event, rotating houses.

"The guys have to give up video games for the night, and Kimi and I must have makeovers." Lil enforced. Phil had his own point of view, and when she said "No video games" he looked like he was about to cry. Before he had a chance to wallow, Kimi stepped up and argued first.

"What? _I _like playing video games with the guys!" she pouted.

Lil rolled her eyes. "Fine. While we have our makeovers, the guys can play video games." Ouch. For Kimi this is a lose-lose situation. Lil's hard to argue with. Kimi just kept pouting. Phil and I laughed and slapped high-fives.

"Please, no high speed racing games or sports games. I'm not good at those in real life, so I can't be good at those in video games." Chuckie whined. Once again, Lil rolled her eyes.

So it was settled. The week went by quicker than a roadrunner, and I was soon on the doorstep of the Deville's house, ringing the doorbell. Phil shows up in the doorway.

"Hey Tommy. Chuckie and Kimi are already here. Go set your stuff in my room, but be careful of the raging dragon who just went to her room to do a makeover with Kimi. We're banished from Lil's room for the rest of this sleepover. Man, we tried to beg for her forgiveness after we knocked over a bottle of nail polish with my soccer ball, but she just stomped off, muttering foul words under her breath. Anyway, come down to the den to play 'San Andreas' when you're done."

I set my belongings in Phil's room, and when I left, I bumped into Lil. Unlike me, I blushed.

"Ohh… Hi Tommy. What's Up? Umm…" Lil stuttered calmly (I thought she was in a bad mood…)  
"LIL! I need that clip! NOW!" Kimi interruptedly screamed down the hallway. Lil rushed down the hallway in a hurry to the bathroom. I just shrugged and headed toward the den.  
"AHH!" I hear Chuckie's screech in the den. I chuckle and head on. Chuckie, Phil and I end up playing video games until 9, which then Lil and Kimi end up finished with their 'makeover'.

"Presenting… The astounding wonderful and beautiful Kimi and Lilly!" Lil announces as they enter. My jaw dropped and so did Phil's. The girls looked…dazzling. Kimi had on a baby blue dress and sparkling makeup. Lil had a 'Prep' top on with a layered white skirt, purple eye shadow, light pink lip-gloss, and her hair was up, with a clip holding it. Lil looked so…umm, how do I put this: Cute, Pretty, Breathtaking, Beautiful, and umm…HOT. I just stood there gaping after the two left, until Phil whispered, "Oh Man does Kimi look hot!" into my ear, and unfortunately Chuckie heard.

"What did you say about my sister? I swear Deville…!" Chuckie deathly whispered, so I eventually I had to break up their fight.  
"Listen, I got your copies of E's new c.d., and I just have to go get them… and please, when I get back here, I don't want to see either of you in a headlock." I alleged.

"Yes _Mom!_" They both mocked. I sighed and once again headed to the horror room of Phil Deville. That's when I heard it. Sobs. Kimi.

"I didn't…I swear Lil…he won't ever…not after what happened last year…God, did you see the way he looked at me? I don't understand your brother…I try so hard for him to like me…I mean…" Then she exploded into tears. I wanted to burst in to that bathroom and reassure Kimi, but I couldn't because: 1: Kimi and Lil would think I was evading their privacy and 2: It'd be way too embarrassing, especially with Lil.

So I gently knocked on the door and lightly said, "Uh, pizza should be here in a couple of minutes." They thanked me; Kimi's voice was still quivering.

Since everything I heard and saw at that sleepover, Kimi changed a lot. (Everyone else did, too, like I like Lil a lot more than I did then.) She started to dress up everyday and became friends with Angelica's group (shiver). Phil was oblivious to everything Kimi was doing for him. He dismissed it like it was an old 'F' on a math test. Everything seemed wrong; our group was splitting up. Chuckie was a part of an everyday-after school- study group, and he even sat with them during lunch. Since it was basketball season, Phil is hanging out with those jocks. Kimi is hanging out with the straightener girls (A.K.A. Angelica's preppy popular group of girls who straighten their hair everyday). Even my own kid brother found a girl who is actually into the same stuff he is. It's just Lil and me now, and it's really strange and kind of awkward. We never have sleepovers with everyone anymore. Which leads me here now.

"Tommy! Did you hear me? They're saying my innocent little powder-puff straightener sister is fighting with someone!" Chuckie screeches. I snap back to life.

"Chuckie, the only way we can get to Kimi is if we get through the crowd. The only way we can get through the crowd is by pushing. Come on!" I order

"WAIT!" a voice squeaks through the air. I turn and see Lil. "Tommy, I'm going in too."

"Okay. Let's link so we don't get separated." I agree.

We push, and shove, and push some more, but we can't get through. Finally, we pull apart the crowd and make it. We gasp at what we all see. Kimi looks like she got punched in the lip because it's swollen and bleeding, but her eyes are full of anger, and her teeth are clenched. She's on the floor trying to make more punches at the enemy who is also on the floor with her. But I can see that she wants to burst, to cry.

Because holding his stomach and covering his eye is Phillip Deville, the boy who became Kimberly Wantanabe Finster's mortal enemy.

"What the Dickens is going on here!" Principal Pangborn roars, scarring everyone except Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, and I run away. We try to sneak away but…

"YOU FIVE! MY OFFICE! PRONTO!"

We all sulk to the office in shock or enraged.

"Thomas Pickles? The principal will see you now." The secretary ordered. I didn't get it. _I _am first. Kimi and Phil are at the nurse's office, so I understand why he can't talk to them. What I don't get is why the siblings (Lil and Chuckie) aren't called in first. I sway into the office.

"Pickles. I understand that the troublemakers are both of your friends. I also understand that their siblings are your friends, too. What I don't understand is why they would fight." Pangborn says as he messes with his hair, "This is by far stranger than any one of your brother's cases. What do you think?"

"I don't know sir. I was surprised myself when I saw that _they_ were fighting."

"I suppose. I just want you to know that I called you into this room first because I wanted to hear your side of everything before I have defendants and the causes yelling. Are you sure you don't have any idea why the two would be fighting?" he looks me in the eye, "I know when someone is trying to hide something from me, and you, Pickles, are one of them. Fess up. Now."

I squirm in my seat, then I answer, "Well, I'm not totally sure, but I think Kimi finally got fed up enough to get in a fight with Phil. Why? I have a hunch, but not a lead. It could be because Kimi likes Phil or Phil could've provoked Kimi by saying something."

Pangborn sighs and scribbles something down. "I don't understand it either, but you've been help. Here, take this pass, and head straight to class. No interruptions. You may leave now. If you see your brother, please tell him our meeting is off today."

I am so confused by today's events that I don't even realize that I passed up my science class. It was a good thing because there was my little brother, walking up the hall backwards, swinging a pass.

"Hey T. aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Oh yeah. Let me tell you a little about _why_. And for future reference, your Pangborn meeting is off." So I take another five minutes explaining. I check my watch and head to class.

God, today will be a day everyone will remember for a long time.

So, what'd ya think? I'd love 2 hear your comments! R&R! PLEASE!


	2. Disbelieving Lil's POV

Thanx to all that reviewed! I appreciate it! Here u go!

Chapter two-Disbelieving (Lil's POV)

I tear heart open; I sew myself shut.

My weakness is that I care too much

Scars remind us that the past is real

I tear myself open, Just to feel.

Papa Roach, Scars

Here I am, when I should be sitting in science complaining, waiting outside of the principal's office. I don't understand when everything started, when Kimi told me she liked Phil or when Phil tried out for basketball, immediately becoming a jock after making the team. I can't believe that Phil and Kimi were actually physically fighting. I can't even believe Kimi would even fight after she became a straightener. Kimi and Phil fighting, I just can't get that picture out of my mind.

I see Tommy coming out of the office.

"What did he say, Tommy?" Chuckie asks. I don't get to listen to what they say because the next thing I hear is, "Lillian Deville? The principal will see you now…" coming from the secretary's mouth.

I enter the office and Pangborn tells me to sit down. I wait cautiously while he looks at my chart.

"My, you're quite the opposite of your twin." He comments.

Hah. He has no clue.

"Who do you think is at fault for this battle?" I ask, eager to know.

"It's hard to tell. I don't know all of the details of this brawl, but that's why you're here. Can you tell me if anything strange has been going on with you're brother? Or Kimi Finster for that matter?"

I shift in my seat.

"Oh man, where do I start? Phil became a jock, Kimi became a straightener, and I'm stuck in the middle like the Oreo's cream filling. They've both changed a lot. Phil is barely disgusting as he used to be. Kimi made a complete turnaround from Tomboy to popular prep. I just kept hearing from Kimi about…"

"About what? And what are these straightener kids?"

"Well, all straightener girls are the preppy popular friends. Kimi is one of them. She just kept telling me about how much she liked my brother. She's been telling me everything." I explain

"Oh. I've been looking in her file and I see she has been meeting with the guidance councilor weekly. Now, if Kimi tells you anything and everything, what are these meetings about?" Pangborn raised an eyebrow and gave me a knowing look.

I had no clue.

She never told me.

"Sir…she didn't tell me." I said honestly.

"Well, maybe I should have her talk to you instead."

"NO. I want to know now." I pressed

"Well take a deep breath because this may shock you." Pangborn inhales.

I do as he says and nod.

"She, is a, well how would you kids say it today, cutter."

For those five seconds, I lost my breath, almost passed out, tears sprang to my eyes, and I just felt like I needed to know why.

"Oh. my. gosh." I breathe, disbelieving what I just heard.

"Listen, you shouldn't have found out this way. I shouldn't have told you since you have to deal with your brother and everything else that is happening. I guess that is all for now. I want you to head straight to the guidance councilor when you leave here. Tell her that Principal Pangborn sent you. Don't worry. Please, just send in Kimberly's brother." Pangborn orders.

I leave the office in tears. A cutter? She never told me. It's way too unrealistic.

"Lil. What's wrong?" Chuckie inquires.

"About Kimi, Did you know? What she was doing to herself?"  
"What are you talking about? Tell me."

"Chuckie, you're not going to believe me when I tell you this. Kimi cuts."

"Cuts what? Class?"

"No, seriously cuts herself. Like razors and bleeding." I say seriously.

Chuckie just sits there; starring and crazy thoughts are going through his head.

I walk away, hearing Chuckie's name being called for him to go into the office. Instead of going straight to the guidance councilor, I head into the girls' restroom. I run my hand through my hair, lean against the wall, and start crying.

"Are you ok?" a soft voice asks. I recognize the voice from way back when, and through my blurry tears, I see who it is. Angelica.

"Not now, but maybe in the future." I answer. I'm in shambles now.

"What happened to you? You look like someone just ran over your puppy. Don't worry; I'll listen." Angelica reassures.

I wipe my eves and say, "Kimi got into a fight."

"WHAT?" she practically screams

"Oh, it just gets better. Guess who she was fighting with."

"I dun-no, who?"

"My brother." Angelica's eyes widen and her jaw drops.

"Yep, unbelievable. I know. I have no clue what happened, and the next thing I know I'm sitting in Pangborn's office hearing something unbelievable."

"Wow. That's really harsh. What was the unbelievable thing Pangborn said?"

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and sputtered,

"Kimi's a cutter. She goes to the guidance councilor once a week. I really don't understand why, but my guess is that a bit of it could be because of Phil. She's liked him since she was, like, seven. I think it finally got to her."

"Her knee." Angelica murmurs

"Excuse me?" I ask, confused.

She braces herself and says, "We were playing basketball the other day at Savannah's house, and I saw her really cut up knee, and she said she got it from falling off her bike."

"Huh. What really gets me is why. Why she never told us that she cuts. I don't get why she would hide it from everyone. Did you know Pangborn wants me to go to the guidance councilor now? I'm not crazy. There are worse crazy people at our school." I fess. Man, I never imagined being in the girls' bathroom at school talking about Kimi being a cutter to Angelica. Much crazier things have come to mind. Especially a dream I had with Tommy in it, but that's not the point.

"Lil? I get what you are saying. Savannah is crazy, and I don't even get why she is my friend. By the way, do you want to sit with us at lunch? It'll be fun, I promise. You can bring Chuckie and Tommy, too." She says, then continues,

"Hey, Lil? I hear that you like my cousin. Don't worry, it was Kimi that told me, but I just want to give you a word of advice. Don't ever give him anything with hot-sauce on any of your dates. He's allergic." She smiles.

We say our goodbyes and head off on our own. I know that everything will be ok, but I still am having my problems with everything else.

I knock on the guidance councilor's door. Since she is new; as new as this month; I don't even know her name.

"Please, sit down. Now, I'm guessing you don't even know my name. It's Miss. Kantian. I would like you to tell me who you are and why you are here."

"Well, my name is Lillian Marie Jill Deville, my friends call me Lil, and I guess I'm here because my best friend got into a fight with my brother." I explain.

Miss Kantian walks over to the file cabinet and asks, "Your friends name?"

"Kimi Finster."

"Oh, I see." She comes to the file she was looking for and pulls it out,

"This makes a lot of sense. I have been seeing Kimi since I started working here."

"Really? What can you tell me about why she cuts?" I request

"Whatever Kimi tells me is kept confidential. You should know that. You should talk to her, but seeing how you likely won't get to see or talk to her for the next three days, I don't think she will mind if I tell you a bit. You see, Kimi was sent here when, amazingly, your brother found out about her cutting. She kept it private to everyone except Phil and me. I never suspected she wouldn't tell her friends." Miss Kantian

"She didn't even tell her brother. Why?"

"Well, I don't understand why she didn't tell him. In one of my meetings with her, she mentioned that her brother was becoming distant to her. That could be why. Otherwise, I don't understand why."

"Why do you think Phil and Kimi would fight? Besides the fact that Kimi likes Phil, I mean."

"It could've been because Phil provoked Kimi. I've seen it before. There has been many times before when I've seen people getting into fights because someone over heard someone else talking badly about another person. Sometimes it has even been that the boy punches the girl. I've seen it before. Guys violate the 'I'm not allowed to punch a girl' rule. Now, I think I've told you enough. I want you to get back to class, and relax. What I don't want you to do are get in the middle of Phil and Kimi's struggle. You're almost thirteen; I can only imagine what goes on inside you and your classmates' minds. The next time you talk to Kimi, please don't be hard on her. No one else wants to see her cut. It's been a pleasure meeting you. I'm going to guess I will see how you and your brother compare when I see Phil. Principal Pangborn wants to see you back at his office now." The councilor concludes. Oh my, this is one hell of a day.

Whoa! Kimi, a cutter? Even I didn't know I was gonna throw that in! The main question here is why? Why does Kimi cut? Why hasn't she told anyone? Those questions will be answered in the next few chapters.

The idea for this chapter came from my school, when we found out there was 28 cutters in our grade. I'll update soon! R&R!

IhearU!


	3. Going Crazy Chuckie's POV

Thanx again 4 the reviews! I really apreciate it! (I don't own the rugrats or any songs I put in this story). Well, the two chapters after this are Phil and Kimi. Then the Point of views will begin again at Tommy. Enjoy!

Chapter three- going crazy (Chuckie's POV)

Has everybody gone crazy?

Is anybody gonna save me?

Can anybody tell me what's going on?

Tell me, what's going on?

If you open you're eyes, you'll see that something is wrong.

Crazy, Simple Plan

"Chuckie, you're not going to believe me when I tell you this. Kimi cuts."

"Cuts what? Class?" I inquire

"No, seriously cuts herself. Like razors and bleeding." Lil says

Oh. My. God.

I just sit there, blankly thinking of Kimi's excuses for the cuts on her arms and legs. Why didn't she tell me? What else was she hiding?

"Chuckie Finster? The principal will see you now."

I hope to never hear those words again.

"Sit down, Finster. You're a wreck. You'd better have you're inhaler with you because I'm going to say some pretty tough things. I'm guessing that Lillian Deville just told you about your sister cutting, by the looks of it. By the end of the day, I wouldn't doubt the whole school would know. I always wonder where the causes of fights like this start. Right now, both of them are guilty. What do you have to say?"

"Well, Phil means so much to Kimi, and he has been changing a lot over these two past months. I know that he became a jock since he made the basketball team, but he's been shunning Kimi out of his life. She told me that the other day when she said 'hi' to him he didn't even say anything. She was positive he heard her too. He's definitely changing for the worst." I sing.

Pangborn just sits there.

"How long has your sister liked this boy?" He asks.

"Practically forever; since she was eight." I reply hesitantly.

"Oh, I see. How much of a friend was he to her before he became basketball superstar?"

"They were closer than me and Tommy, and trust me, that is really close."  
"Hmm." Pangborn grunts and scribbles something on his clipboard.

"Sir?" I ask; Pangborn looks up, "What are you writing?"

"Well, I'm adding this to the record of everything else your friends said. It seems that Kimi could be suffering denial that Phil isn't her friend anymore. That could be hard on anyone, especially girls Kimi's age. Have you noticed any strange habits of Kimi, besides that she was cutting?" He explains

"Well, since she became a straightener, she has been mentioning cheerleading for the basketball season. That's strange, because pretty much all of her life has been tomboyish. She used to hate being dressed up and wearing pink. Now on a daily basis she's been using makeup and becoming frilly. It's strange being her brother now." I admit.

"Hmm, that is different. I think I speak for everyone in your grade when I say life is tough."

"Is that a good thing, sir?"

"Well, challenges in life prepare you for the life you will have when you get out of school."

"Oh. So, what am I supposed to do now? I mean, I live in a house with a girl who used to be my best tomboy friend/sister. Now everything is about fashion and makeup."

"Your parents accept that?"

"Well, they just think it is better for her, because she is the youngest in the family and she should make more friends than the ones she has now. I defiantly do not agree."

Now that I think about it, I remember about a lot of times we kept thinking she was different, as in strange. It could've been because she lived in Paris, or because she was always treated like she was younger than all of us (She was babied longer than the rest of us.) Mom always thought that since she was youngest, she should be treated that way.

"After I get everything settled between your sister and Phil Deville, I have to call your parents. Would you like me to relay any message to them?"

"Well, if the verdict depends on me, tell them to be careful."

"Well, Finster, I would like you to stay here, because your sister shall be in soon. I would like to talk to you both when I finish talking to you privately

I'll send out a message to your teachers that you are here."

"Thank you, sir." I say in a small voice.

I can just imagine what my parents will say.

'What were you thinking?' And 'We'll discuss this later' all leading up to the big blowout at home, followed by tears and mom and dad grounding her.

Why do these things only happen to me?

The only thing I can't grasp is why Kimi would cut herself.

And why she didn't tell me.

I head out the door and sit on the bench.

"Whoa. I would've never thought to see you here." A cold voice says next to me.

I look over.

"Oh come on Z. I would never do anything bad. Why are you here?"

"Ah, getting in trouble for chewing gum and throwing paper airplane notes at the teacher. Nothing big." Z says, still chewing on the gum, "You?"

"Well, I'm not here for me. I'm here because of Kimi."

"What did 'good girl' do?"

"Well, right now she isn't such a good girl. But if you must know, she got into a fight with Phil."

"Whoa. Phil Deville? That's extreme. Why?"

"Well, that's why Lil, Tommy, and I are and were here."

"Man. Just the other day she was studying at my house, telling me about everything that was wrong in her life."

"So she told you what she does to herself?"

"No."  
"Oh."

For another minute, we just sit there.

"Well, what does she do to herself?" Z curiously asks.

I clear my throat. "Umm, she, uh, well, she cuts herself."

"Harsh."

"Totally." (I almost crack up at the thought of sounding like Z.)

"Something must have really ticked her off. Because of Phil, you know."

"I'm trying to think of what."

"Well…she did mention something about Phil."

"She did?"

"When she was crying."

"Well, what was it?"

"She said Phil would never like her after what happened last year." Z breathes.

I don't say anything because I remember. Last year, the year Kimi hated the most, the year everything was hell for her.

It all started when she got into a fight with Lil while she was playing matchmaker. They started calling each other foul things and they ended up not speaking for a long time: three months before school to be exact. One day Lil couldn't take it anymore and she told Kimi's huge secret to her best friend Phil, Lil's brother. I overheard them talking. I was over the Deville's without Kimi; Tommy was there too, it was a month after Kimi and Tommy broke up.

"Hey, Phil. I want to tell you something about Kimi. She likes you." Lil said, then she turned, and just marched straight out of the room the same way she entered. I told her as soon as I got home.

For the next two weeks Phil didn't talk to Kimi.

Everyday for those two weeks, she came home and cried. Sometimes a she cried a little, sometimes a lot. For those two weeks, I was her only friend: Tommy didn't want to get in the middle of things, Lil hated Kimi, and Phil was Phil.

Of course, it got better, but it was hard for Kimi and Phil to be friends because of Lil. She used to probe her way into things; But Kimi did harsh stuff to her, too.

Finally, the summer before our seventh grade year, Lil and Kimi made up. Lil just stood in the doorway and when Kimi answered the door, they just started laughing and talking like the old times. It's really strange how things jump from one thing to the next.

"Well, sixth grade was the hardest, I think for everyone." I agree.

"Son, you're free to go. Do you need a pass?" The secretary asks.

Z nods, and then says to me.

"See you. Tell 'good girl' I said hi."

"Don't worry, I'll be telling her everyone says hi." I laugh, which is true, since she probably will get suspended for 3 days.

Whoa. Three days.

Three days of Kimi sitting home in bed, eating ice cream, and crying.

Three miserable days.

Well...What do you think? Next Chapter tells all the details of the fight...because it's in Phil's POV! So, keep reviewing! And remember,

Ihearu


	4. The Truth Phil's POV

Drumroll please...The truth about the fight and Kimi's cutting are going to come out in this chapter! Thank you all for reviewing!

Chapter four-The truth (Phil's POV)

We're the best of friends,

And we share our secrets,

She knows everything that is on my mind.

Lately something's changed…

Jesse McCartney, Why don't you kiss her?

Idiot. I'm such an idiot.

Today will change my life forever. I'm so stupid.

What have I done?

Today started out as normal as anything. I slammed the sleep button on my alarm clock three times before Lil screamed at me to shut it off and come downstairs for breakfast.

I went downstairs, ate three cookies with milk, went upstairs, got dressed, and went outside with Lil and we talked while we were waiting for the bus.

"Hey Lil?" I asked my sister.

"Mmm?" She answers.

"How's Kimi doing?"

She glares in response. I hadn't talked to Kimi a lot since basketball season started.

"Ok…" I change the subject, "Umm, what's new with you?"

"Well, Tommy and I were talking the other day and we're going to the movies on Friday…" She starts; I cut her off.

"Are you going out with him yet?"

"WHAT?" She freaks. Her face gets all red.

"You have liked the kid forever, sis. I think he has a thing for you, too."

"No, we aren't."

Unfortunately, we didn't have enough time to fight about it because our bus came.

It was later when I was walking with the guys when it happened.

We were all walking to third period. Everyone was tired and bored so they decided to pick on the first person they saw. Unfortunately, that person was Kimi. It accidentally slipped out that Kimi cuts to the guys at Brock's party after one of our winning games.

"Hey, Phil, isn't that the cutter girl you told us about?" Anthony Jandea, one of our main players, asked me.

The rest of the team agreed.

"HEY, CUTTER GIRL!" He called to Kimi.

I was so stupid. I was the only one she told. She didn't even tell her brother, let alone her friends.

Kimi swirled around and headed our direction.

Without a word, she punched me in my stomach.

Then I did a stupid thing.

I punched her back. Hard. I missed her nose, but I got her lips instead.

She pushes me down to the floor.

One of the guys pushed her down.

She punched me in the eye.

I pulled her hair.

She punches my arm.

I punch her chin.

She then had me in a headlock.

If I weren't delirious, I would've believed that she muttered that she loved me. (That was most likely my dream delusions.)

The next thing I know, I'm heading to the nurse's office.

Mom wouldn't believe that I didn't start the fight.

She thinks Kimi is her other daughter.

Man oh Man, my stomach is killing me. It hurts to open my eye.

I peer over to Kimi.

Her lip is bleeding, and she has her arms folded across her chest like she was ready to pounce again. I see a trace of a bruise forming on her face, around her chin, actually.

The nurse comes and checks Kimi out first.

"Hmm." She inspects. She hands Kimi an ice pack. "Put this on your lip for a while."

She turns to me and hands me an ice pack, too.

Amazing. I used to think Kimi and I were best friends until we drifted at the beginning of school.

The best of friends; we used to share every single secret.

It really scared me when I found out Kimi was a cutter.

Flashback

Kimi and I were in her (Kimi's) room and we were just talking.

" Here. The only way to play hot hands is to lay your hands out flat."

"Oh come on. If you're going to teach me how to play this freaky girl game, at least shut off that noise coming from your stereo."

"Ha ha. I thought you liked Linkin' Park. What happened when you were horribly singing to them the other day?" She questions.

" Yeah, buy just not their old c.d. I can't stand listening to something old over and over."

I jokingly moan.

Kimi gets up and switches the c.d. to American Idiot.

"Now this is more like it. Green Day rocks! So you lay your hands out flat…"

This goes on for another four minutes.

"I finally get the point of this game. It goes like this: if you start to play this game, you really must be bored and mindless. Especially if you are a guy."

I sum up.

Kimi rolled her eyes and she puts her hands out, palms up.

That's when I saw them: little red and pinkish healing marks.

Cuts.

There were a lot of them.

I stared at them for almost a minute.

I just couldn't believe it.

She noticed I saw them, and then she pulled her arms straight to her side.

"What. The. Heck." my cold and disbelieving words that came from my lips.

I thought I was about to pass out.

Kimi bit her lip and started to cry.

I went over to her and stroked her hair while she was sobbing.

I just didn't understand why.

"Why Kimi?" I asked

"I can't tell you, okay!"

That really shocked me.

When she calmed, she said,

" If you didn't notice, I'm not the most beautiful or smart girl in our grade."

"Yes, you are."

"I don't fit in!" She cried "Not at school or even at home! I'm just the girl everyone sees, but they don't know who I really am or even what my name is! You, Lil, Tommy, Z, and Chuckie are my _only _friends. You and everyone else have loads more friends then me."

She started to cry all over again.

Before I left Kimi's house, Kimi made me swear that, besides the guidance councilor, I would never tell.

The next day at school, we went to the guidance office.

End Flashback

Now I've told her deepest and darkest secret.

How stupid am I?

We never had a true fight, physical or verbal.

This was our first fight.

Ever.

I wish that this had never happened.

"Okay. It's about time that you two should head up." The nurse tells us.

I'm nervous, really nervous.

This never happened in my wildest dreams. (Kissing Kimi in one of my dreams did happen)

I should have never told.

She trusted me.

"It's all your fault!"

The words screamed in my head over and over after I heard it with my own ears.

She looks beautiful, even with her marked up face.

We solemnly head up to the office. I noticed that she wouldn't look at me, even if I were on fire.

I still can't believe we're here.

Right now.

After **_fighting_**!

A part of me is wanting to say I'm sorry and tell her that I like her, but I know it wouldn't be that easy.

I figure I would have to do something way bigger than that.

What should I do?

Oh.

I got it.

Hmm...so that's how it started! So it really is true, Phil liking Kimi. If any of you are wondering where Susie Carmichael is, she'll be in Chapter Six. R&R!

Ihearu!


	5. It's not your fault Kimi's POV

Chapter five- it's not your fault (Kimi's POV)

And I almost had you.

But I guess that doesn't cut it.

Almost loved you,

I almost wish you would've loved me, too.

Bowling for Soup, Almost

He should've never told.

Maybe I shouldn't have punched him, but that was my biggest secret he told.

Ok. It's both of our faults.

But now I'm walking to the principal's office, Phil walking on the other side of the hallway, but I'm not looking at him, no matter what.

We enter the room to see the principal, the guidance councilor, Chuckie, Lil, my parents, and Mr. and Mrs. Deville, all staring at us.

"Sit." Pangborn orders.

We obey.

"You both know that fighting isn't allowed on school grounds. That isn't why you two are here. I think I speak for everyone in this room when I say that we want to know _why_ this fight was started."

I hang my head low.

"It's because of me." A sorry voice says

My head snaps up.

"I told some of my friends about a secret of Kimi's that I swore I wouldn't tell. I really am sorry, Kimi"

My eyes soften.

"Phil," I almost whisper, " I punched you in the first---"

"No, Kimi, this was my fault. I am sorry to everyone in this room."

" I am too. Sorry, Phil, but you can't get blamed for everything."

Everyone just stands there, waiting and watching Pangborn.

"I have decided that, because it is against school rules to fight, you both are suspended for three days. But, because you two have already worked this out, this will not be on your permanent records."

Our parents seem happy at that, Chuckie and Lil are sent to our lockers and classes to get our homework and stuff.

My parents come walking over to me.

Uh oh. Time to face the jury.

More punishment is on the way.

"Mr. and Mrs. Finster? I don't want you to punish Kimi. It's not really her fault. It really isn't." Phil says, looking up with his really cute puppy dog eyes.

My parents are in a bind there. I inhale deeply.

"Kimi you're grounded for one week. You will be working full-time after school at the Java Lava for that week. Now excuse us, we need to talk with Phil's parents for a bit."

Did I hear right?

THAT'S IT?

I swear I could have hugged and kissed Phil! (Not really; it'd be a bit embarrassing.)

"Thank you, Phil."

He smiled sheepishly and answered,

"It wasn't your fault, so you shouldn't get blamed."

"But-"

"Shhh. It's not your fault. Umm, Kimi?" He asks

"Yeah, Phil?"

"Can we still be friends?"

I pause before I answer.

"Well, we have to work our way back to being best friends, but yes, for now, we're friends."  
He smiles ear-to-ear. I do the same.

Lil and Chuckie appear at the doorway and I hear "Awww, they're having a moment!" from Lil.

"Watch out, Lil, you're talking to a friend of _Tommy_." Phil sang

Lil blushed a dark crimson color and walked over to her parents.

Chuckie stood confused but I knew what he meant. Lil is deeply in love with Tommy. She thought I'd be mad when she told me, because a year ago, he went out with me and broke up with me; which I then locked myself in my room for the rest of that day until Phil showed up. I was perfectly fine with it. We are friends now.

Eventually, Phil's parents gave him the same punishment as me. Our parents forgot two small things: phones and computers! They never said we couldn't contact anyone. Oh well, it will eventually make up for the lecture I'm going to get at home about …err...my... problem. I just did it to take away the pain.

I took my backpack from Chuckie and my parents and I set off to home. The car ride home with mom was stiff silence, except when she was on her cell. I got really nervous because mom took off the rest of the day from work. That's sort of like taking a week vacation from a normal job. We pulled in the driveway and I jumped out as fast as I could. My mom took a slower time, and because she has the keys, she stopped me from doing anything.

"Kimi, lets go into the living room, we need to talk." Uh oh.

"Mom-" I start to say, she cuts me off.

"Kimi, I talked with your guidance councilor today. I have to say, I am very concerned, honey. This isn't healthy. I also hear that you haven't told anyone, not even your brother. What I would like to know Kimi-Chan is why?"

"Everything is so overwhelming. I don't fit in! Not even at home! Chuckie is like the perfect son, he gets good grades and you never have to worry. As for me, everything is different. I don't get good grades and you always fuss over me. You are never home! Sometimes I need a mother to talk to, but you're never there. Which brings me to Phil. He understood. He was the first to know. I just want to lead a normal life!" I say, starting to bawl.

No one besides Phil ever understood.

"I'm so sorry Kimi. I promise, I will be easier on you, and I'll try to be around more."

Yeah right. I just stormed into my room, blasted some hard and hateful Linkin Park, and muffled my sobs into my pillow.

The next day was really strange.

I woke up the original time Chuckie and I wake up and I just laid there with my eyes shut, listening to the morning (or should I say mourning) sounds. There was no way I could fall back asleep. After everyone left, I signed online. Hmm. No Phil. I wonder why he hasn't talked to me since yesterday morning. I should call him later.

I walk downstairs to my kitchen. I find a note from my mom telling me to 'behave', also that there is macaroni and cheese in the cupboard if I want to make that my lunch.

I walk into my living room. Everything seems really strange I in the daytime. I turn on the T.V. to some old "Dawson's Creek" reruns. An hour passes. I then phone over to the Deville's.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Phil, What 'cha doing?"

"Nothing."

"How early have you been up?"

"Since 6."

"And you haven't called me?"

"Well, I'm dealing with a very big problem right now."

A quizzical look pops on my face. "What?"

"Well, yesterday my mom came into my room and talked to me."

"And you need a lock for your door?"

"Kimi, I'm serious." And it sounded like it.

"Well?"

"My parents. They are…getting a divorce."

I gasp; I can hear his muffled cries.

"Oh my god, Phil."

It's like something you would never expect.

"Do you want to know something else?" He asks while his tears are falling.

"What?"

"They haven't even told Lil yet. They think I can handle this better than her because I'm a guy. It's going to be worse when they tell her this evening because everything has been piling up. I never in a million years could imagine this."

"Phil...I really am really sorry!"

"I-I know. It's just really hard."

I soon hang up the phone and head upstairs.

I go into the bathroom to find my razor.

I cut it straight below my kneecap.

I think of Phil and Lil.

I can't even imagine what they have to go through.

A bit of blood trickles down my leg and onto my foot.

I barely feel any pain.

It just feels good.

I wash off the razor, and then my leg.

In a way I feel like I'm disobeying, but I never made any promises.

These feelings of breathe ability almost made my head spin.

I just folded my jeans back to their original place.

No one has to know, right?

Oooh! I even like the ending to this chapter! Next chapter is Tommy again! R&R!

Ihearu!


	6. Sick of it Tommy's POV

Hello! back again! Thanks **_SOOOO_** much for all who reviewed...and to 'Tamagochies are awesome', believe it or not but im basing it on real life. The divorce thing actually did happen with my friends unsuspecting parents...

Anyway, here you all go! Chapter six!

Chapter six- Sick of it (Tommy's POV)

I'm tired of rumors starting,

I'm sick of being followed,

I'm tired of people lying,

Saying what they want about me.

--Lindsay Lohan, Rumors

I walk into the lunchroom uneasily. Lil and Chuckie aren't here, so that must mean they are still in the office. I buy my lunch (Pizza, thank god) and take another look around.

"Tommy!" I hear Lil yell behind me. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Lil. What happened?"

"Suspended. Both of them. It's for three days and Pangborn has decided for it not to go on their permanent records. They're barely punished."  
"Barely? I thought Kimi's parents would go berserk!"  
"Me too. Phil actually stuck up for Kimi. They are both getting grounded for a week, having to work. Man, if I did something like that, I'd probably get grounded for a month, at least! It was sort of funny because Chuckie and I walked in on their 'moment'. They should just go out already."

I smiled at this. Chuckie comes and starts to talk really fast. I put my hand up and say,

"Stop. Lilly already told me everything."

"Oh." He says, and then heads up to the lunch line.

"So, Lil, where are we sitting today?" I ask pleasantly.

"Oh, with your cousin." She says; my smile fades.

"You mean the popular a.k.a. straightener kids?"

"Yep. C'mon."

"Um, ok."

I have never really hung out with the jocks and everyone, but my guess is that we will be asked millions of questions about Kimi.

"Hey, Lil, Tommy." Angelica says, actually smiling. I sit down and right before I take a bite of my pizza, questions surround me.

"Did Kimi really get into a fight?"

"Is it true she is a cutter?"

"Did she get suspended?"

"Why did she get in a fight with Phil?"

Lil takes a handful of questions and Chuckie comes and sits.

"Why are we sitting here, Tommy?" he whispers

"Angelica offered and Lil agreed." I answer back.

"Hey! Aren't you the brother of Kimi?" a girl asks Chuckie.

This goes on for pretty much the rest of lunch. I have to think of what Kimi and Phil are doing. It sounds really strange, them being out of school and the rest of us here.

Chuckie and Lil both look stressed, Lil more.

As I walked toward my next period class, I could hear rumors circling around about Kimi and/or Phil. They varied from truthful to crazy.

By the end of the day, I just wanted to throw my hands up and scream the truth to the school.

When I headed to my locker, Lil looked a lot worse than she did earlier.

Her hair was up in a messy bun, and by the looks of it, she's had so much caffeine to keep herself in focus.

"It's not fair, Tommy."

I put on a puzzled look. "What's not fair?"

"Them. Practically everyone in the school except a select few is talking about Phil and Kimi."

"Lil, nothing ever happens. Whenever they hear something like this, it becomes big news to talk about. Just try to ignore them."

She shoots me an icy glare. "They don't need to talk about it! I mean, what's going to happen? Kimi comes back to school hear these rumors and cuts herself. Phil becomes a social outcast. Those things mean a lot to me. What if something _really_ bad happens? What if they attempt something that could put them inside the hospital, or worse? I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"I'm sorry Li-" I start to say, but she runs straight into the restroom, crying.

"What have I done?" I moan.

"Yeah, what have you done? I'd say nothing." A calming voice tells me.

"Oh come on, Susie. I just made Lil cry." I say.

"It's not your fault. She's just under a lot of pressure. I mean, managing grades, having to put up with her brother and her best friend fighting, and wondering what would happen next. That's making her crazy. Trying to focus on anything else is crazy. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Don't worry. Things should be back to normal in a couple of weeks."

"I don't think so, Susie. That much stress can take a person to the edge."

" Especially what she found out about Kimi. If you just found out your best friend was keeping something very violent from you, wouldn't you go ballistic?"  
I consider this. What if Chuckie would do something like that? I cringe at the thought.

"What should I do?"

"Wade it out a bit. If she wants to talk about this, let her. You shouldn't bring up the topic, though."

"Thanks."  
"Oh, yeah, when you two go out on your first date-"  
"WHAT?"I yelp

Susie stands there laughing.

"Tommy, I was just kidding."  
"Oh." I say. I can feel my face burning up.

"Relax. I really don't think she knows you like her. Yet. Just make sure this won't get around to Angelica."

"Yeah. You're right."

"Umm, and by the way, Tommy, you might want to talk to Phil later. He has a horrible secret.

I thank her and head off.

Chuckie meets me in social studies.

"I heard that Lil was crying. What happened?"  
I sigh and tell him what happened.

"Man, you are so lucky you don't have a sister. I have to go through that a lot. Women. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em."

"In a way, I do have sisters. Two. Lil and Kimi."

"True. Very true."

"I'm a bit afraid she'll be mad at me, though. I didn't mean to pressure her like that."

"Don't worry, Tommy. Things will lighten up. I promise."

I sigh and do the rest of the work. I feel really guilty, so as soon as school lets out, I go straight to the route Lil takes on her way walking home from school.

"Lil. I'm really sorry."

I expected her to scream at me, but instead she smiles.

"Tommy, please. I blew up at you and you're apologizing? It's me that should be apologizing. Sorry, T. Things have just been way too messed up these past days. I freaking failed a science test today! I haven't even gotten close to a 'C' on a test in any subject all year!"

I put my arm around her as she starts to cry. Freaky. When she looks up at me with tears streaming down her face.

"Lil. Lilly. It'll be ok. I swear. Shhh. Don't cry."

"It's all m-my f-f-fault!" She wailed

"Shhh. Lilly. No it's not."

She half-smiles through her tears, and says,

"You're the only one who calls me Lilly."

"Is-Is that a bad thing?" I stutter, hoping she wasn't offended.

"No. I like it."

Our faces are so close together that we could…

"LIL!" Phil screams, running toward us

"Umm, aren't you grounded?" Lil asks, as I remove my arm from her shoulder.

I can feel my cheeks flaming red.

"Technically I am, but there is something you really ought to know."

"Umm, maybe I should go…" I start to say as I get up.

"No. You should know this, too."

"Phil, you're scaring me!" Lil quivered

"They are gonna tell you later, so it's better for you to know now. Lil…Mom and Dad…they are gonna get a divorce." Phil said

That shocked me. I can't even imagine all of the horrible times lying ahead.

"NO. They can't do this to us. It's not true. It's not true." And then she started sobbing all over again.

I looked up at Phil. I could see that he was crying, too.

I had so many questions that needed so many answers, but I stayed silent as the tears fell down the twins' faces.

I wanted to do something, but I just couldn't.

I just stayed there, watching Lil and Phil cry for what is to come.

Divorce.

So? Whad'ya think? Tommy and Lil almost kissed! this story takes so many twists and turns...you can help me with the next chapter (lil's pov), along with the rest of the story! What do you want to happen? Let me know! R&R!

Ihearu


	7. NO Lil's POV

Hi Again! Thanks to the reviewers...and to the readers

Tamagotchis are awesome-I'll try…acosta pérez josé ramiro, starrydreamz and XxXCocoPuffXxX-thank you 4the reviews and suggestions. I really and truly mean it

Chapter Seven- NO (Lil's POV)

You can save me,

You can blame me,

While I'm waiting here to take the fall,

Everything's my fault

--Unwritten Law, Save me

I stood crying in front of Tommy and Phil. Sure; I can remember all of the fights mom and dad used to have at home, but I never knew that divorce was the answer. I had almost gotten the best moment of my life when the worst moment of my life interfered. I just don't understand…I thought life could only get easier when I got older, but it's only getting harder.

I started to run. I just wanted to get home to the only place I felt safe and secure.

"Lil, wait!" I heard Tommy call from behind me.

I could tell Phil stopped him, because I didn't hear any more heavy breathing or footsteps on the street. I kept running, all the way to my house, all the way through my front door, all the way until I finally reached my room. I cried for, like, five minutes, and then I called up Kimi.

"Kimi!" I wail when she picks up

"Lil! What's wrong?"

"I was walking home with Tommy, and…Phil came running to me…and…Kimi, my-parents-are-getting-a-divorce." I said all at once.

"Oh, Lil."

"What am I gonna do? What if Phil and I have to move? I wouldn't be able to come over to your house or Tommy's…wait…that would mean Tommy and I could never go out…"

"Lil, don't think like that! You don't even know if anyone is gonna move."

"I can tell! In every divorce, a parent moves out with or without the kids. How can you be so calm, I mean, Phil might have to move, too. You might never get a chance with him now…" As fast as I said those words, I wanted to take them back.

Kimi didn't say anything. Including Phil being gone had to be heart wrenching for her, because she's had her eyes on him since we were eight. I've only started liking Tommy when I was ten.

I slapped my head and groaned. "Kimi, I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to say that."

More silence.

"Kim, I am so, _so_ sorry. It was totally uncalled for."

"It's ok."

"I won't mention it ever again. I promise."

"Ok. I'll change the subject then. When are you and Tommy going to go out?"

"What!" I spat out, disbelieving what I heard

"Well, you like him and I bet he likes you back."

"Ha. And I see a pig flying outside of my window right now. Come on, Kimi. I'll never have a chance with him. Never ever."

"Don't say that. Never doubt yourself. I know that this was in your wildest dreams."

"I never thought…I mean mom and dad are like perfect. They always are. I barely remember a time when they fought. It's not fair. Not fair to me and Phil."

I swear I could practically hear Kimi nodding on the other line.

"I know, Lil. It isn't fair. As a matter of fact, my life isn't fair either. I'll tell you what, lets go down to the 'Dairy Prince' and get some ice cream."

"No, Kimi…remember? You can't."

I could hear her muttering swear words under her breath.

"Its ok. I'll just go later." I said, thinking of going with Tommy.

"Lil. I have a funny feeling. Like sooner or later, you will be bombarded with good news. Trust me. Anyway, I go to go, dads gonna be home any second, and if he catches me on the phone…there goes the rest of my month."

"Ok. Bye."

I run my fingers through my knotty hair. This can't happen. It's impossible. Divorce and my parents don't mix. Never. It's just not…possible at all!

There's a knock at my door.

"Lil? Can I come in?" Phil's hoarse voice practically whispers

"Umm-hmm." I answer

He comes and sits on my bed next to me.

I look at him carefully, and he looks like a wreck, too.

"Lil, I have to say, this is the most un-fair thing we'll probably ever have to deal with." Phil says cautiously.

I nod. "Thank you so much. For telling me. I can at least be ready for when they tell me."

He deeply breathes in and out. "Lil, swear to me that you will act shocked when they tell you. Don't act all depressed when they come home. I wasn't supposed to tell you. Please, don't say anything!" Phil pleads.

Again, I nod, "I promise I won't."

He makes a small attempt to smile. "So…to change the subject, when are you gonna make your move on Tommy?"

I blush, and say, "Honestly, Phil, I have no clue." I casually say, "So, who do you like?"

His eyes look worried when I ask, and he doesn't answer.

"Ok. Lets just find out then."

I walked out of my room and headed to his room.

I hear him calling from behind me. "Lil…where are you going?"

"To your room, of course."

I reach for his doorknob, but I stop. Phil catches up to me and hears it, too.

Doors on a car slamming.

They're home.

I yell to Phil, "Hurry up, get into your room and blast some angry music. I'll go to the kitchen and act like I'm doing homework."

I run down the hall and set up my books and folders in the kitchen. I can hear Phil blasting 'System of a Down' A/N: System of a Down rocks!

I start to falsely read a couple of math problems and my dad walks in.

"Oh my, what is that noise?" He asks grouchily.

"It's Phil. I have no clue why he's in such a bad mood. He hasn't came out of his room since I came home," I play along, "And I can't get any homework done. It's literally giving me a headache."

Then my mom walks in. "Oh, god…PHIL! TURN DOWN THAT MUSIC!" She screams, resulting in a lower volume of the blaring stereo.

"What's his problem anyway?" I say to both of my parents.

They look at each other, like, 'do we tell her now?' but the phone interrupts them.

My mom answers and hands it to me. For privacy, I walk out of the room.

"Hello? Oh, hi Tommy. What's up?"

"Nothing…just thinking. Do you want to go to the 'Dairy Prince' for Ice Cream?"

"Yeah. That's exactly what I need. I'll meet you there at six. Bye." It was already 5:45.

I walk back into the kitchen and my parents were looking drastically at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Honey, we need to talk." A voice I knew came from my mom.

I took a deep breath. Here it comes. I sat down at the table.

"Lil…you know that we love you. We never ever want to hurt you. But your mother and I have been disagreeing a lot. And we have come up with an answer. Lillian, we're getting a divorce."

I didn't think it would hurt this bad…I thought I was prepared.

"No." I choked out

They just nodded their heads.

"NO! You cant-what about Phil and I? Don't you care about us? You can't do this to us! It's not fair!" I yelped, angry now.

"Lil-" Mom started to say.

"No. Don't say anything. I'm meeting Tommy at the 'Dairy Prince'." And with that, I storm out of the house and slam the door.

I ran and ran…until I got to the ice cream joint. Tommy was outside waiting.

"Lil! Hey! Wait…what's wrong?" Tommy asks softly.

I sit down next to him.

"My parents told me." I say, and then I start to cry.

Tommy lets me lean onto him and he strokes my hair while I cry.

"I hate them! I hate my life! I see why Kimi cuts now…" I say brokenly

"No. Lilly, please, listen. You need to just vent right now. Breathe. You don't need to think of things like this. You just have to deal with problems like this. Everyone has problems, but a main problem like this will be something you will learn from in a long run. Something good always comes from the bad."

I half-heartedly smile. "I really need ice cream right now."

Tommy smiles back.

We go inside to the 'DP' and order. I get a 'brownie ballistic'; Tommy gets a 'chocolate cram'.

When the window lady totals our order, I smack my head. "Oh no. I left so quick I forgot to get my money."

"Don't worry about it." He says and hands the lady a payment for both.

We sit, eating our ice cream, and talking about everything except my parents.

"So," I ask, "How do you know if someone truly likes you?"

"Well, I guess fate takes shape. Life is unpredictable."

"That's practically what I say!" I hear a beep, and Tommy's watch goes off. It's 7:00.

"Oh no. I can't go home…not to what's waiting for me." I say, actually scared.

"It's ok. You can come back to my house. We'll work things out from there."

"Thanks." I say in a voice that is barely above a whisper.

Tommy calls his mother on his cell, and I wait. Emotions are going crazy inside of me. I am so confused.

About five minutes later, Mrs. Pickles arrives. We get into the car, and she drives us back to their house. We walk up to his room to decide a plan.

"Maybe you could just go home and ignore them." Tommy suggests.

"No. It wouldn't work. I can't do those. My parents pretty much watch and question my every move." We think some more

"How about if I was to set up a tent in the back yard?"

"Do you have the stuff to put in the tent? The stuff to put it up with?"

I shook my head, no.

Then, Dil strides into the room.

"Hey, T, can I borrow-"He starts, and then cuts off when he sees me. "Oh, hey, Lil. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I…umm…don't want to go home. You see…things aren't so good right now and I really need to get away. We're trying to figure out an answer to it."

"Easy. It's Friday. Sleep over. Have Phil bring over your stuff if he's home."

Why didn't I think of that?

Tommy nods like he thinks it's the best answer. "Um, I'll have to talk to my mom about this…but it's probably ok."

Tommy walks out of the room leaving Dil and me to talk.

"Lil? What's wrong? Why don't you want to go home?" Dil sensitively asks

I take a deep breath. Should I tell him?

"Umm…well…my parents…they…umm…are getting a divorce. They just told me…" I say numbly

"No Way! Sorry Lil." Dil said softly. I don't reply. I just feel weird. Divorce with my parents. It just doesn't sound right.

Dil carefully leaves. Tommy re-enters. "My mom seemed a little skeptical, but I convinced her to let you stay. Do you want to call Phil or should I?"

"Umm…I guess I can…I'll let you call if I get one of my parents."

I dial the digits and luckily, Phil answers.

"Hey, Phil. could you do me a favor? Can you tell mom and dad that I'm spending the night at Tommy's house? And ask them if you can take my stuff over. They'll let you, I swear. Thanks, Bye."

20 minutes later, Tommy is trying so hard to keep my mind off of my problems.

We play video games, eat Popsicles, and plan to stay up all night and morning. (I don't even think that I could fall asleep even if I tried.)

Then Phil brought over my stuff. He looks freakishly happy, and he said to me, "She's not my first choice, but, I got a girlfriend. Like five minutes ago."

"Who?" I ask, curious, because Phil's last girlfriend lasted only a week

"You'll have to wait to find out. No time like the Present." And he leaves.

I come out with about 14 likely girls. My first thought was Kimi.

"So, what will it be? 'School of Rock' or 'Hide and Go Seek'?" Tommy asks, questioning about what movie we should watch.

We watch Hide and Go Seek. At one point, I got scared and I jumped and grabbed Tommy's hand…and I didn't let go for the rest of the movie. Neither did he. What does that mean?

Hmm… a little bit of Tommy and Lil togetherness. For my next chapter…I seriously need some help. I already have a few suggestions… it'll be in Chuckie's POV…but until then…

XoXo-Ihearu


	8. Worried Chuckie's POV

Here you go! My thanks for this story comes from the inspiration and suggestionsof my reviewers! I'm so sorry it took sooo long to get this out...but i have been having so much trouble with my friends and I got in a huge fight with the guy I like, and I went on vacation...but enough with my life...

And on to the next chapter!

Chapter 8-Worried (Chuckie's POV) (A/N: this is a day _after_ the last chapter)

Look at this, at what you do,

Look inside to find the truth,

Try and understand what we're trying to do,

Look, please, we're trying to help you.

My 1 friend's band's lyrics (the punk pozerz)

I walked down the hallway to her room, thoughts running through my head. I never knew that things could get so confusing. I knocked gently on Kimi's door.

"Kimi? Can I come in?"

"Enter." She says.

Kimi is lying on her bed with schoolbooks surrounding her. She looks like she is in a trance, staring ahead.

"Kim? What's wrong?" I ask curiously

She just pointed to her computer.

I went and looked.

She was on AIM and there was Phil's away message popped up.

'SINGLE NO MORE! Yess…bbs'

I went over to Kimi and asked her a question that we used to ask each other when we were younger and wild,  
"Kimi, where does it hurt?"

And she pointed to her heart.

"It's not fair Chuckie…" She said so softly that I could barely hear her.

I nodded. Who was it?

"Who is it?" I asked gently.

"I have no clue. I don't wanna find out either. Angelica, Savannah, and everyone else have been trying to IM me, but I don't wanna hear about everything."

_Ring-Ring…the phone rang…_

I quickly picked it up, not taking my eyes off of Kimi.

"Susie? Oh...yeah…she doesn't wanna know…Can you please come over? And bring Angie?" I ask, as Kimi keeps mouthing, 'no!', "Thanks. See you soon?"

"WHY THE HELL?" She swears angrily, in a rage now.

"What's wrong?" I ask innocently

"Angelica is gonna kill me! She freaks at the little things; like when Tommy and Dil were gonna go to Savannah's party by sneaking out!"

"**_Little!_** You think this is a **_LITTLE_** problem?" I freak out

She bites her lip, and softly says, "It's not a problem. I have it under control."

"KIMI! THIS IS HUGE! You don't know how bad this really is! You need to knock some sense into yourself! This could…this could kill you…" I trail off, seeing Kimi in tears.

I go over to her and put my arm around her.

"I'm so sorry, Chuckie…I should've told you earlier…" She whimpered

"Well…Phil was doing everything to help you."

"I hate him." She mutters angrily.

"No you don't. You just are angry with the girl that's going out with him."

_Brinngg!_

An instant message pops up.

Muzikfreak92: Kimi?

I type for her.

DramaQueen10: Hey, Phil. What's up?

Muzikfreak92: Umm…n2m…

DramaQueen10: Really? That's not what it seems…

Muzikfreak92: Ya…um…I got a girlfriend

Now Kimi is reading is reading over my shoulder.

DramaQueen10: Cool. Hey well g2g ttyl bye.

And I exit the program

"What'd you do that for? He's probably all confused now!"

I scrunch up my face and ask, "What do you mean?"

"We would each sign off saying something tacky or funny. Like a blonde joke, or something like that. And you signed off way too quick after he said that."

Oops. She's giving me a death look, and keeps knocking her head lightly against the wall.

Luckily, the doorbell saved me.

I traipsed downstairs to open the door, and I saw Susie and Angelica already sitting on my couch.

"How did you guys get in?" I ask, confused

"Um, we've known each other since like, birth, practically. You think we don't have keys?" Angelica answers, sounding edgy.

"Oh yeah," I say, "Kimi's upstairs and she's really upset. With this whole thing…I just really don't want her to…y'know, cut."

Susie nods sympathetically while Angie winces.

We walk into Kimi's room, while she's humming "nobody likes me…"

"Hi, Kim." Angelica says plainly

Kimi just nods. Susie and Angelica find chairs and sit, while I sit next to Kimi on the bed.

Susie takes a deep breath and asks, "Kimi, do you want to hear who Phil is going out with?"

With tears in her eyes, she stays silent.

"Yes." Her strained voice said.

Angelica winces again and says…"We would've never guess she would date him, judging by the grade difference. As much as it pains me to say this…Savannah is going out with him."

She nods, in another trance.

"Now comes the hard part." Susie softly says

"W-what do you mean?"

"If you really want us to understand you, you have to show us how you feel. Kim…show us your…your cuts.

I nod, and I see that Angie is doing the same.

"Ok." She barely breathes.

She slowly pulls up her pant legs and her sleeves.

It scares me to the point where I want to literally cry.

There are so many cuts…some are fresh and red, some are pink and trying to heal.

We're all breathless, staring at them.

"K-Kimi…why?" I choke out

"Because of everything…Because of how I'm not what everyone wants me to be. Because of mom never being there for us anymore. Because it takes all of the pain away. Because of Phil forgetting about me. Because of trying to fit in. Because of last summer. Because I barely have any true friends."

There was silence for a couple seconds, then,

"_Because I hate my life!" _

Kimi's bawling; Susie and Angelica are in shock.

"Kimi. You got me. You got Angie, Susie, Lil, Tommy, me, and even Phil. When you even think of cutting, you could talk to one of _us_. You don't have to this. You don't have to hate your life." I force out.

"Please, Kimi, we can help you." Ange murmurs

My watch beeps erratically.

"Damn it!" I swore, "I'm sorry…but I really gotta meet Tommy at the Java Lava right now, he's really out of it right now. He won't tell me over the phone, but I can tell something's wrong; he's been so out of it lately. I'll see you guys soon."

And I rush out of the house.

I quickly get to the Java Lava; Tommy was already waiting for me.

"Hey. What's up?"

"You will never guess who is staying at my house right now."

I make a face and ask, "I'll bite. Who?"

"Lil!" He stresses

"WHAT!" I say so loud that dad and Betty look at me.

"Yeah. She's so shaken up…her parents are getting a divorce, you know. When her parents told her, she ran crying to me. It was so…heartbreaking."

I nod in response.

"And as for another thing, before Phil ran outside to tell Lil about the divorce after school…and we almost…kissed."

My mouth gapes, "Oh my gosh! You _can't_ be serious!"

"Yeah. And we were watching 'hide and seek' yesterday, she grabbed my hand…and we didn't let go for the rest of the movie."

"Wow. It's about time you two make your moves."

He seems a bit uncomfortable, so he says,

"Change of topic. What's new with Kim?"

"Well…when I left Angie and Susie were trying to knock some sense into her. By the way, did you know that Phil got a new girlfriend?"

"No way! Who?"

"_Savannah!_"

"No way! I thought she only dated older guys!"

"I guess not…it's sort of an age gap though, a freshman going out with an eighth grader. It's a little odd. When did his interest spark in her interest spark anyway? I have always thought of him and Kimi together, like the best friends they were."

"Me too. I guess because Savannah is older and popular? I don't know."

"Everything is so messed up. Who would have thought, 3 years ago, that we would be dealing with things like this? All we cared about then was video games and candy."

"Everything has gone so…weird."

We just nod, thinking, 'what next?'

Then it clicks in my head.

"Tommy, we have to make everything work out. We have to get Phil and Kimi together. We have to get Mrs. And Mr. Deville to work things out. And, as much as you don't want to hear this, you and Lil need to get together." I say, and it sounds even better out loud than in my head.

"Chuck, besides the point of me and Lil getting together, I say you have a pretty good idea there."

I smile inwardly; there is no doubt Lil and Tommy are gonna get together, with our plan or not.

BZZT-BZZT

Tommy's cell phone vibrated, and before he answers, I know for a fact that it's Lil.

I mouth, "See ya later." And head out.

I decide to walk back to my house, to see how Angelica and Susie are coping with Kimi.

When the house comes in view, I see Phil knocking on the front door.

"Phil?" I ask cautiously.

"Oh, hey Chuckie. What's up?"

"Umm, I was about to ask you the same thing, like why you're standing outside of my house."

"Well…it's about Kimi. She's acting weird. Like I tried to talk to her online and she just signed off. Maybe it's because I got a girlfriend. I don't see why she'd act this way though."

I roll my eyes. He is _so_ clueless! "Well, maybe you should know that little things affect Kimi…those were some of the reasons she…cut," I cringe, but keep explaining, "And maybe the fact that Savannah told everyone she knew and everyone knew you. Complete strangers knew you two were going out before one of your best and closest friend…can you imagine how she feels now?"

He suddenly realizes what he did.

"_She hates me, doesn't she?" _

"No. Maybe. I don't know…but somehow you gotta make all of your wrongs right. If I you don't," I shiver, "Well…I don't want to even think of what could happen."

"How could I have missed this? I forgot to tell her. Oh man, I'm such a jerk."

I show him a little sympathy, and say, "No you aren't. Come on, you have been there for Kimi when no one else has. She trusted you, no matter how hard things got. Just go home, and go online and talk to her. Make her trust you again. I would let you go inside…but Angie and Susie are over and they are trying to get Kimi not to cut…so…"

"Yeah. I get it. Thanks for the advice Chuck. It might actually work." He says, and jogs back to his house.

I smile to myself. I now know for a fact that Phil really likes Kimi, as much as Kimi likes Phil.

claps to herself yay! amazing that I can fit in Tommy and Lil romance, as well as Phil and Kimi romance. I wasn't really expecting Savannah to be Phil's gf...but I was dying to twist something...anyway, review...please! give any comments or suggestions... and you can help me see where this story is going...cuz I have no clue! until the next chapter (Which is Lil's POV)...

Ihearu


End file.
